


Branjie - Dialog prompt challenge

by TheArtificialDane



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: A prompt challenge of Branjie from my Tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 13) “I thought you were dead.”

“You absolute fucking BITCH!” Brock felt the fists hit him before he even realised what was happening, his key still hanging in the door behind him. 

“Ow! Jose! Stop! What are you-” Brock tries to catch his boyfriends hands, but he’s too fast, his fists hammering against his chest. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I thought you were DEAD!”  
  
Brock still, his entire body growing number. “.. What?”  
  
“You didn’t answer your fucking phone, you absolute asshole!”  
  
Brock had fallen asleep on the plane back to L.A, headphones in, music playing, and when he had woken up his phone had been dead. He hadn’t thought much of it, simply grabbing a taxi for last of leg home instead of ordering an Uber, thoughts of Jose not even crossing his mind.  
  
“I’ve been checking the news, calling the airline and my mama, freaking out thinking you done got yourself dead in some freak accident, all cause your dumb ass can’t keep your god damned phone charged!”  
  
Brock grabbed Jose, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him against his body, Jose struggling, pushing and trying to pull away, but Brock held strong, forcing Jose to accept the hold, the other finally finally finally relaxing, the first sob wrecking his body.  
  
“I’m sorry okay? I’m so so so sorry.”  
  
“I hate you.” The words were spoken into Brock’s t-shirt, muffled by the now wet fabric, Jose choking on his own voice, crying despice the angry and hurt venom in his throat.  
  
“I know baby, I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24) “You’re trembling.”

“You’re trembling.”

“Is that suppose to be some romantic kinda bullshit?” Vanjie wiped her nose, her skin uncomfortably tight and itchy, her face clogged full of snot. It didn’t help that she was in drag, her corset constricting her breath, her heels making her back ache even more.

“More like a fact.” Brooke looked annoyingly perfect, not even a sympathetic hair out of place on her stupid blonde wig. She was a glamazon, standing tall in front of Vanjie, bitterly reminding her of everything they no longer had.

“Seems like my trembling ain’t none of ou- acho!” Vanjie sneezed, her entire body moving with the force. “Fucking business.” They were backstage, waiting to go on stage, the season 11 tour happening around them and while Vanjie wished she could just lay down and die, there was no way she was going to give Brooke the satisfaction of not delivering everything with T’s crossed and I’s dotted.

“I don’t think you should perform Jose.”

“Well.” Vanjie looked up at Brooke. “Too bad you gave up your right to think anything about me a long time ago, huh?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38) “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

“So where exactly are we going again?”

“It’s a surprise!” Vanjie threw up his arms, a bright smile on his face. It was a hot L.A day, and while Brooke would have been perfectly happy spending it wallowing in misery on their couch, Vanjie had come in, guns ablazing and told him to throw on his skimpiest outfits, cause they were going, and they were going now.

Brooke laughed, the city crawling by outside. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

“Yup!” Vanjie popped the P, Brooke’s boyfriend effectively reminding him of an overeager puppy. He was practically raditiating delight.

“Jose, I need you to tell me where you’re going, you’re giving me sunshine murder vibes.”

“Ain’t nobody ever gotten killed from sunlight. That’s dumb.”

Brooke smiled, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in his seat.

“I’m serious.”

“If you insist on being a little bitch, then fine.” Vanjie sighed dramatically, crossing his arms. “I’m, just, going, to, talk, really slowly-”

“Are you having a stroke?”

“causewe’rethere!” Vanjie smiled brightly, the car stopping. He threw the door open, clearly not caring at all about his Uber rating as he grabbed Brooke, pulling his boyfriend onto the parking lot of the most beautiful thing Brooke had ever seen.

“Is that a Tim Hortons?”

“Just opened baby!” Vanjie almost yelled. “Iced Capps on offer!” Vanjie looked at the building. “Whatever the fuck that mean-”

Vanjie didn’t finish his sentence, Brooke grabbing him and kissing him, the touch of their lips the only way he could express the pure and unashamed joy he was feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 44) “I still remember the way you taste.”

“Are you there?”

The sentence is spoken with broken words, Brock’s voice cracking. It’s so late it’s early, the sun daring to peek through the hotel curtains, chasing away the last of the cover of night, the shreds of dignity that is hidden in late night calls and drunk dials, leaving only raw skin and open wounds that bleed. “I miss you so fucking much.

“I still remember the way you taste.”

In another world, he’d get a reply, would hear a warm laugh on the other end, but here, but now, there is only the hum of an answering machine, and the bitter knowledge that he’ll never hear what he so desperately crave, everything ignored in the light of day.

“I miss you.”


End file.
